Safe Territory
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the Zeus and some Campers but for his closest friends and comrades. So they all leave. Percy is blasted into Tartarus by him. Causing serious injury. Lady Chaos and Lady Void give them a chance to start their own Camp. But it comes it conditions such as accepting girls for a Harem who would fade otherwise…Warning Large Harem, Rape


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by the Zeus and some Campers but for his closest friends and comrades. So they all leave. Percy is blasted into Tartarus by him. Causing serious injury. Lady Chaos and Lady Void give them a chance to start their own Camp. But it comes it conditions such as accepting girls for a Harem who would fade otherwise…Large Harem, Rape

* * *

**WARNING RAPE, LARGE HAREM**

**Author's Note: Use Percy has a robotic eye. But otherwise no other robotic parts but he IS disabled.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tyrants and Tartarus**

* * *

They had just defeated the Giants and Percy and his friends were glad it was all finally over. Now finally they would get some peace. And get to live their lives. Percy hoped he and Annabeth were done with Great Prophecy's.

He just wanted to go to Collage and hopefully settle down with Annabeth. But his gut was screaming at him something was wrong.

As they walked to the Throne Room to get their rewards. He was with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Will, Clarisse and Reyna. Percy felt like something would happen.

"Jason promise me you'll look after Annabeth", Percy whispers to his friend

"What is wrong?" Jason asks

"Something is not right Jason. Please take care of Annabeth. Tell her I will come back too her", Percy tells him just saying the words that came out of his mouth.

"Per…", Jason starts

"My gut is telling me something is wrong. Please Jason swear too me", Percy tells him

Something told Jason this was necessary and that something WAS going to happen.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll look after Annabeth", Jason vows as thunder booms

"Thank you Cousin", Percy replies feeling relieved

They walk into the Throne Room. All the Gods were sitting around. But something felt off about Zeus and Ares. But there was ALWAYS something wrong with Ares.

"DEMIGODS! You have done Olympus a great service…", Zeus goes on with his speech

Percy wasn't really paying attention because of the bad feeling he had in his gut. He barely hears the rewards going out.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus booms

Percy bows having come out of his daze in time.

"You and I must talk I have a proposition for you", Zeus tells him

Percy knew this was bad. But he couldn't say no to the King of the Gods. Because that would put his friends in danger.

"Brother…", Poseidon starts

"Come Perseus", Zeus motions him to move

Percy nervously follows Zeus just knowing this was going to end badly. They end a room which the doors slam shut behind them but a woman that looked a lot like Ares.

"What is going on my Lord?" Percy asks

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson?" the woman asks instead of answering

"Yes", Zeus replies

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asks

"No my Lady", Percy replies

"I am Enyo. Twin of Ares. Goddess of War", Enyo tells him

"What can I do for you Lord Zeus, Lady Enyo?" Percy asks respectfully

"Jackson you have bought nothing but problems for us", Zeus tells him

"My Lord I can't control Fat…", Percy starts but his suddenly slammed into but the end of a sword

He gasps in pain, he knew a few ribs at least were broken, he looks to see Enyo with her sword out.

"THAT was for my brother Sea Spawn", Enyo spits

"You are a threat to my rule Jackson. Such a powerful offspring of my brothers have never been allowed to live", Zeus tells him

Percy knew were this was going.

"As the brats of Hades are protected. And have not been subject to prophecy. That just leaves you", Zeus tells him

"You'll never get away with it. My father will KNOW. Others will take notice", Percy gasps in pain

"None have before", Zeus replies dismissively

"Lord Hades will tell my father", Percy states

"That is why your not going to the Underworld. But to where you belong and should have stayed", Zeus replies

Percy looks at Zeus confused. Wondering what he could be talking about.  
"You will be sent like the rest to the Hell of the Gods. To Tartarus!" Zeus booms pointing his lightning bolt at Percy.  
Percy's eyes widen. Would Zeus really send him to Tartarus?

"But first Enyo, Nike, Khione and I what to show you what happens when you mess with those you shouldn't", Zeus tells him

Percy sees Nike entering the room now with Khione beside her. Percy draws Riptide. He manages to block some of the attacks but he was injured and tired. But he knew he had to at least put up a fight. But suddenly he feels two swords go into his back. He gasps seeing Zeus and Nike smirking in victory as he collapsed to the ground.  
"Any last words Jackson?" Zeus asks now pointing his lightning bolt at the Son of Poseidon  
"Yes you will not get away with this. So watch you back Zeus", Percy spits out

'_I will find a way back to you Annabeth. I swear', Percy thinks_

He sees the lightning flying towards him. And suddenly his word erupts in pain and he feels himself failing.

It felt like an age to fall. But suddenly the ground comes up and Percy slams into the ground and everything went black…

* * *

Percy groans as he comes back to awareness. He was confused at first but suddenly he remembers what happened. His eyes snap open to see the sadly familiar sight of the Pit's landscape. He tried to move his body but it seemed his lower half wouldn't work.

"Perseus", a voice says

Percy's upper half jerks in surprise to the voice.

"Easy", another female voice says

Percy looks to see two Ladies who looked like each other sitting down next to him.

"Who are you?" Percy croaks out

"I am Chaos", Lady Chaos tells him

"I am Void", Lady Void tells him

"My Ladies", Percy tries to get up but find he can't.

"Don't try and move Perseus you took a lot of damage", Lady Chaos tells him

"Drink this", Lady Void tells him handing him a drink

Percy's shaky hands take the cup and drinks whatever liquid down. It felt good on his throat and his mind began to clear.  
"Why can't I move?" Percy asks

Lady Chaos and Lady Void sighs.  
"Perseus first understand that Chaos and I are limited in what we are allowed too do. You have been given an injury by a VERY powerful spell that was placed on a weapon", Lady Void tells him

"It looks like our brothers either Lord End or Lord Order or both seem to give Zeus, and Nike a substance that makes injuries permeant. They are unable to cured. The substance is from the darkest place in the Universe", Lady Chaos explains him

"What injury of mind is permeant?" Percy asks getting the hint something was VERY wrong with him

"The swords you got in the back severed your spinal cord. Your paralysed from the waist down. And Enyo appears to have punched you in your eyes. One was destroyed the other blinded", Lady Void tells him with regret

Percy felt numb. How was he going to live his life now? That's if he ever got out of Tartarus. Which was unlikely now at how much he was injured.

"But I can see", Percy states confused

"That is a robotic eye on its low setting. It is thought controlled…", Lady Chaos explains the whole eye.

It WAS amazing. But nothing would compare seeing out your own natural eyes.

"Now Perseus we would like to give you some things to help you here in Tartarus", Lady Void tells him

"Can't YOU both get me out?" Percy asks confused at the Two Creators.

"We could but Zeus has sent a few dozen others down here that didn't deserve it. It is your job to retrieve all of them. Then we will help you escape", Lady Chaos replies

"How am I meant to do that without the use of my legs?" Percy asks

"The is simple. We will give you wings. They should serve you well if you chose and so will the magic we give you", Lady Void informs him

Percy just KNEW it was the right thing to do but he was still sceptical.

"Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo and the Hunters are some of those who have been banished here. There are dozens upon dozens", Lady Chaos tells him, "I swear this is true on the River Styx and my name!"

A rumble signals her oath. Percy hearing those names felt anger at the bastard Zeus. They didn't deserve to be down here. He WOULD save them. No matter what.

"Do it. I will save them no matter what", Percy declares

"Then so be it!" Lady Void and Lady Chaos declare waving their hands

Percy felt power run through his veins. Also he felt the wings come out of his back. He could see black, blue, gold and pink wings.

"They are impenetrable. And can act like shields. If you willingly give a feather to someone if they realise the feather in a time of distress you will know as well as if they burn it", Lady Chaos informs them

"The magic that is now in your veins. The knowledge off how to use it is in your brain", Lady Void adds

Percy was amazed at how light they were. They really didn't even feel like they were on his back.

"They are amazing", Percy admires them

"We know they will serve you well", Lady Chaos tells him

"So where are Zoe, Bianca and the others? Who else has been thrown down here by the bastard Zeus?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
